


Joystick

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Series: Joystick Verse [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Civil War is a bad dream, Don’t copy to another site, Harley is Tony's biological son, Knotting, Liberated Omega Tony Stark, M/M, Mention of past Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Pre-Stuckony, Sexual Dysfunction, Threesome - M/M/M, established stucky, portrayal of an alpha/alpha relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: Relationships between two alphas are not all roses and moonshine as Bucky and Steve discover after seventy years of separation. Their reconnection brings some unresolved problems to the fore, and no one seems to have the solution. Liberated omega poster boy Tony has to step in and show these boys what they've been doing wrong.





	Joystick

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is definitely more hardcore than the stuff I'm used to writing, so if I missed a few tags/trigger warnings, let me know in the comments or on Discord.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas for their constructive criticism! Bill_Longbow, Lokivsanubis and AoifeLaufeyson. <3
> 
> Stucky Bingo 2019: Square D3 - Oral  
Tony Stark Bingo 2019: Square A3 - Free Square  
Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019: Square B4 - AU: A/B/O

Coming to live at the Tower permanently was the first event in a long road to recovery that Bucky actually considered to be a victory on his part. Sure, all the milestones he’d reached before that were about as if not more important, but moving in with Steve made him feel like a leaf had finally been turned. With his triggers dealt with and his memories returned in full, the alpha could begin to live life on his own terms again. Of course, his first choice would be to share that life with Steve, his beautiful mate.

The problem was, they had spend an awfully long time apart, evolved as human beings separately from each other, and some changes had occurred that Bucky had conveniently forgotten about as he recovered. The emotional honeymoon was over though, the shine of being reunited wearing off once the physical realities of their relationship were pushed to the front.

Bucky Barnes was an alpha, had been since the second he left his mother’s womb, and in a now distant past he’d mated with the fiercest omega Brooklyn had on offer. And then, suddenly, his Stevie was an omega no more but the most primal alpha he’d ever encountered. Even as they tentatively reconnected during that first night in Italy, while Bucky was still unsure about what HYDRA had injected into his veins, it became clear that their dynamic had shifted unequivocally. Against the will of every alpha fibre in his body, Bucky had submitted to Steve’s newfound dominance and secretly hoped that once his mate’s instinct had cooled down, his turn would come. It never did come in those precious few months they had together before the fall. Unfortunately, despite seventy plus years of separation and their shared desire to work on their problems little had actually changed.

Bucky grunted and gripped the sheets with trembling hands as Steve’s hips drove him ruthlessly towards orgasm. The sex was still toe-curlingly good, born as it was from genuine love and passion and Steve never failed to be attentive towards his needs. Many a night (and day) the Bucky had come from fingers or an eager tongue alone. And whenever Steve could conquer his more rigid sensibilities, they added a toy or two into the mix. But lately, a deep ache had began to spread through Bucky’s body. It had started out as an annoying tickle in his balls, reminding him that while getting pounded into the mattress by his mate was great, there were other avenues left for him to explore. 

At first, he’d pushed that longing part of him aside, content to just be with Steve in a way they were both familiar with, but then his discomfort grew. The ache became more insistent, and soon Bucky didn’t just have a tickle to cope with, oh no. Now, whenever he was close to coming on the other alpha’s cock, encouraging Steve with increasingly filthier endearments, a stinging sensation would flood his nerves from his balls to the base of his cock. He’d dealt with worse pain -  _ duh _ \- but it put a damper on his orgasm nonetheless. Spilling his seed just didn’t feel like sexual relief anymore. 

Even right now, caught between his dominant mate and a figurative hard place, Bucky really didn’t have any other choice but to come. He gasped as the pleasure-pain exploded at the bottom of his spine and forced him over the edge. Bucky sobbed wantonly as inside him Steve’s knot expanded fully and locked them together. His ass clenched down on it hungrily, hoping to wring every last shred of pleasure out of it. Between his legs, however, his balls tightened painfully in protest. Bucky hadn’t knotted anyone in over seventy years and all the signs were pointing towards a future where he never would again. Desperation was a kind way of expressing how he felt.

With a hoarse growl, Steve collapsed on top of him, nuzzling at the recent bite marks on his throat with soft kisses and kitten licks. Bucky almost cried from frustration. Of course, he’d told Steve immediately the first time the symptoms had manifested, and they’d tried so very hard to find a solution between the two of them. Still, the dominant alpha strain in the serum had thrown a wrench in the works once more and turned the otherwise calm and sweet soldier into a feral beast whenever they attempted to switch roles. The alpha inside Steve could not bear being submissive to anyone. It was as much a turn-on as a cockblock. And while switching wasn’t an option, quitting any kind of sexual reaction cold turkey was even further from one. 

Pressed down heavily against the soiled sheets, Steve comforting of him speaking of tired defeat, Bucky feared that unless they found a solution soon, their mating might soon be over and done with.

Frustratingly enough, not even the modern world had answers to all the questions. Alpha/alpha pairings remained as uncommon and taboo as they’d been back in the thirties and forties, an aberration in the face of conservative biologists and a puzzling mystery for more progressive ones. They had visited them all, one by one. Biologists, alpha sexologists, relational therapists and their like. No one could point them to a solution that worked around the serum, so Bucky had turned to their closest friends in hopes that they’d somehow latched onto the elusive solution to their problem.

Consulting Natasha had been his first instinct, but he quickly discovered she wasn’t comfortable discussing anyone’s sex life much less her best friends’. Logical, seeing as she had her own reproductive shit to deal with as she tried to build out a life together with Bruce. Bucky had then wisely decided to focus on friends who were notorious for being just a tad too comfortable with discussing the details of their own sexual history. At that point involving Tony became almost inevitable.

Luckily, Bucky swiftly discovered that Tony Stark wasn’t exactly the model type for dealing conventionally with your secondary gender. Similarly to every piece of tech the older omega put out into the world, Tony strove to be an example of what the future could be like for liberated omegas. A future in which they were completely unrestrained by discriminatory laws, harmful stereotypes and, most importantly, the governance of alphas. 

Perhaps the greatest result of this attitude was Tony’s young pup, Harley, a little alpha son he’d conceived together with Pepper Potts during the late stages of their now-defunct relationship. It had been a shock, even to previously liberated omega Steve, that an omega in a stable relationship with a child had chosen not to mate the alpha they had shared the better part of their life with. Maybe Tony had planned it so from the outset, or maybe he'd simply sensed that their love wasn’t for the ages and had taken what he could get. Bucky still couldn’t tell after he’d heard the man gush about his ex countless times. When he’d asked Steve about it, his mate had frowned a long while before answering.

‘Honestly, Buck, I don’t know either,’ he’d said, wringing his hands nervously. He still wasn’t comfortable discussing Tony where a loyal AI might hear him. ‘I only ever witnessed their relationship in its death throes and even then they were hardly a conventional couple. They barely lived together, spending time on opposite coasts for work, and Harley always seemed perfectly content with just Tony here. I don’t think they were especially passionate with each other. They struck me more as very good friends and colleagues looking for something more in life.’

That sounded dreadfully lonely, Bucky thought. Even with the current strain put on their relationship by Steve’s biological transformation, he couldn’t imagine ever wanting to be parted from him for longer than a few days. Missions were hell for the both of them and inevitably led to hot and heavy reunions inside their bedroom. 

But what did he know, Tony could be having the time of his life as a single omega father, although Bucky found it hard to believe the man would have never missed the presence of an alpha in his bed, especially as he aged and his biological clock had started to tick louder. In Bucky’s mind Tony was attractive enough to get anyone he wanted, alpha, beta or omega. His charm was that transcendent. And he was very easy on the eyes, Steve agreed.

All these traits did not change the fact that Tony was positively unhelpful when they came knocking at his door for advice. He seemed more bored than anything, sipping scotch as Steve told him of their woes while Bucky entertained Harley with his metal arm tricks. 

‘It all sounds very straightforward to me,’ he’d said, one eyebrow raised, unimpressed. ‘The only problem here is you and your inability to contain yourself. Forcing your mate to go through that while you should be on a suppressant regimen? Never took you for a savage, Rogers.’ As both of them flew into a shouting match about the unovercomable durability of the serum and the importance of proper mating etiquette, which was loud enough to wake the dead, Bucky had found himself soothing a bawling Harley for the rest of the evening.

Needless to say, they didn’t try for a second conversation. The only plan left to them was continuing on like they’d done so far and hope for a miracle that would make being together joyous once more.

At the beginning of May the inevitable happened. They’d accounted for their ruts synching up at some point, but the rush of hormones still took them off-guard, sending them both careening into a week of sexual frenzy. Keeping their hands to themselves became unbearable, and before they knew it, they were fucking on every available surface. 

The kitchen counter was having its turn today, the cold marble digging into Bucky’s stomach as Steve bent him over it, strong arms forcing him to stay down and just take it. The sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed obscenely in the otherwise pristine space, the rising tension punctuated every once in a while by a stray moan. Steve was focused, languidly rolling his hips as he sought the ideal angle for his steadily swelling knot to rub up against Bucky’s prostate. They’d figured out the endorphins born of direct attention cancelled out a good portion of the pain, but after a rough couple days of non-stop activity, Bucky’s pleasure was wearing thin as exhaustion set in. Even with added lube, a tumble in the hay with Steve tended to rub him raw, and he flinched as the other man’s knot started to catch on his oversensitive rim every few thrusts. The discomfort was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore. Biting down on his lower lip to keep any unpleasant noises in, Bucky silently prayed to Thor for release as he pressed his overheated cheek against the cool counter surface.

Then Tony swanned in, talking a mile a minute and gesticulating wildly in the air with a Starkpad. Steve’s hips stuttered as their unexpected guest abruptly froze at the sight they presented to him. The genius had clearly come straight up from the workshop, his worn-out t-shirt positively slathered in oil. Even so, he managed to look incredibly handsome.

‘Well, fancy that,’ Tony drawled, not even bothering to disguise his leer as he looked them up and down. ‘I thought I smelled alpha musk coming up, but that’s per normal with you super types. How’s the rut treating you?’ 

‘Tony. Get out!’ Steve growled, his arms stopped pressing Bucky down as he tried to pull out, only for Bucky to whine in protest as his half-inflated knot caught against his sensitive rim. Loathe to agitate Bucky more, Steve stilled. The dominant alpha wasn’t going anywhere, it seemed. But neither was the intrusive omega.

Grunting as he relaxed his cramped up muscles, Bucky lifted himself up from the counter to see Tony leisurely circling the kitchen island, chocolate brown eyes eagerly drinking in their naked forms. Steve’s hands had migrated to Bucky’s hips, holding him in place as they underwent Tony’s perusal. He’d grown tense but not in a way that screamed danger. Bucky longed to see the expression on his face, if he was as pleasantly surprised by the event as him. Meanwhile, Tony’s gaze had heated up considerably as it slid over Bucky’s curved back, Steve’s heaving torso and finally dropped down to where they connected intimately. The omega licked his lips and Bucky’s insides promptly clenched up at the flash of sweet, pink tongue. Above him, Steve swore as his knot was squeezed hard, his hips lurching forward, causing his mate cry out. Tony’s gaze darkened at the movement and sounds spilling from their lips. 

‘Now, that’s better than anything they have on Pornhub, ‘ he mused softly, inching closer. He wisely stayed out of Steve’s reach, uncertain if the alpha would turn violent at the breach of his territory. ‘I could get used to seeing this more often. You should set up shop in the main floor kitchen, give us all a treat.’ Keeping one eye on Steve’s posture, he reached out, threaded his fingers through Bucky’s sweat-soaked hair and gently forced him to meet his eyes. Despite Tony’s outward amusement, they were filled with concern. ‘But Buckaroo would be the only one not having fun, wouldn’t he?’

The ache at the base of Bucky’s cock chose that moment to flare up as if to underscore the statement. Bucky couldn’t help but sob in agony as the pain racked through him. Reflexively, Steve ran a hand across his sides and back to comfort him. 

‘We tried everything, Stark,’ he said gruffly, nearly vibrating in place as his scent began to permeate the air around them. Underneath the anger and distress, Bucky caught the heady smell of arousal...and excitement. Despite his outward dismissal of the omega’s presence, some part of his mate was definitely getting off on this. 

‘Not enough, clearly.’ Tony noted dryly, risking an angry swipe from Steve by leaning into their space to peek down Bucky’s rigid cock. ‘When you’re playing a game, you don’t neglect using one of the joysticks, Cap.’

‘Can you help?’ Bucky hadn’t even realized he’d opened his mouth to speak. His voice sounded weak and scratchy from disuse. How pathetic would Tony think him now? An alpha unable to perform or even fight for himself? Swallowing hard, he clamped his own hand around Tony’s, dragging it down from his hair to cradle his face. ‘Please.’

The genius’s reply was nothing more than a soft groan as his fingers caressed Bucky’s jaw, causing the alpha to purr in relief from the tender attention.

‘Bucky…’ Steve’s protest was reluctant, like the alpha was dragging his heels in face of the inevitable. Here was an opportunity to possibly solve their problems, but it came from a man who the dominant had a shaky relationship with at best. Bucky could almost hear the wheels turning in his head as his mate deliberated on giving his trust to the omega. Finally, he sighed. Bucky could just imagine the consternation on his face. ‘What do you suggest?’

On his part, Tony didn’t hesitate for a second, stroking Bucky’s cheek one last time, he circled around the island until he stood right next to them. Close enough for Steve to pounce, but the dominant alpha remained still and intent, waiting for instructions. 

Tony eyed their position critically before unexpectedly placing a hand on Steve’s hipbone, who stiffened at the touch but obeyed as the omega pushed him back a bit. ‘Move back from the counter a smidge, I don’t want to get a concussion out of this.’

_ Oh, oh. _ Bucky’s heart jumped inside his chest as the genius sunk to his knees and slid into the freed-up space between his hips and the counter. Up close and personal with his cock, Tony pressed his palms to the front of Bucky’s thighs to steady himself, purring ever so slightly as the alpha's arousal bobbed up and down in front of him.

‘Okay, Cap, you do whatever it is you get up to back there and I’ll give a hand on this end.’ Adding deed to word, he curled one hand loosely around Bucky’s member, causing the super-soldier to buck his hips forward violently at the extra stimulation.

‘I love science,’ Tony sighed appreciatively, starting to carefully slide his calloused palm along the length in his grip. ‘Omega pheromones should be the cure-all, honestly.’

Steve whimpered as Bucky experienced a full-bodied shiver at the omega’s tone. Breath hitching, the dominant agreed: ‘Alright, let’s get on with it.’

‘Such enthusiasm.’

The first few thrusts were tentative and familiar, nothing changed except for the added sensation of Tony’s calloused hand on his dick. Closing his eyes, Bucky tried to concentrate on the fingers exploring him curiously. How they circled the head, almost tickled the underside as they dived downwards, gave his balls an experimental roll. Certainly pleasurable, but not the kind of gratification he’d hoped for. 

Part of him was disappointed that a hand job was all he’d be receiving, surely the solution to their problem wasn’t this simple? Steve hadn’t exactly been stingy with lending a hand throughout their sex life. Right now, his short, powerful thrusts, though restricted by the size of his knot, were building up in confidence and accuracy, fuelled by his desire to help his mate get off in the most satisfying manner possible. They were rapidly approaching the point they’d been interrupted at before. What now?

Tony had the answer. 

Licking a long stripe up from the base of his cock to the sensitive tip, the genius caused the alpha to convulse with a shaky moan. Bucky’s eyes flew open in surprise, meeting Tony’s below him. The man was studying his reaction intently from under his eyelashes. His pupils had blown up in size, black devouring the chocolate.

‘What?’ He smirked provocatively, lips caressing the underside of Bucky’s dick as he spoke. ‘Don’t you want to knot my pretty mouth, alpha?’

Unexpectedly, both of the alphas moaned in response, Steve’s hips losing his careful rhythm for a second.

‘Y-yeah,’ Bucky stuttered, gripping the marble counter more firmly as his cock hardened impossibly more. His mind got stuck on the thought of Tony’s lips closing around his arousal, sucking his knot dry. ‘No complaints from me.’

‘Good, alpha.’ Then, still looking entirely too mischievous, the omega stretched open wide and swallowed Bucky down in one smooth movement. Bucky’s eyes rolled back in his head with a cry. Warm, wet and slick, Tony’s mouth went to work, starting with a gentle suckle at the slight bulge of Bucky’s knot. Instead of the harsh sting the alpha had come to expect from there, an electric charge went through him, sending sparks dancing across his skin. The omega moaned in satisfaction at the little thrusts into his throat it wrung out of him , before withdrawing a ways, teasing the head of Bucky’s cock with a tongue swirl around the head and a dip into the leaking slit. 

Bucky keened as the pleasure finally won out over the pain. Knuckles whitening, he registered the sound of marble shattering under the vice grip of his metal hand. Suddenly, the relentless bucking of Steve’s hips against his wasn’t so torturous, the slide of his cock something to be welcomed. With renewed confidence, he slammed his hips back, giving Steve the feedback he’d been missing for weeks now. His mate growled, arms closing around Bucky to hold him closer to his sweaty chest. A hand trailed up to his nipples, tweaking them and adding two delicious points of heat to the storm of pleasure roaring inside Bucky. 

‘Please, please, please, alpha…’ He begged sweetly, only vaguely realizing he’d never addressed Steve like that before. ‘Let me come…’

Not bothering to suppress his growls anymore, Steve abandoned his assault on Bucky’s nipples to grip onto his chin, turning his face so he could lick into his mate’s mouth. The submissive alpha mewled as their tongues tangled in a slick slide that mimicked what was happening down below. 

Tony apparently took their enthusiastic reactions as the sign to step up his game because he swallowed Bucky down again, moaning happily as his lips brushed the now defined swell of Bucky’s knot. God, he was so close…

Bobbing up and down, the omega matched his pace to Steve’s, taking his time to massage Bucky’s rapidly growing knot with lips, tongue and fingers where he couldn’t quite reach on every upthrust. The sweet scent of slick had begun to waft up from him, causing saliva to flood Bucky’s mouth for want of a taste. He detached his mouth from Steve’s to fix his eyes upon the hard-working omega. He could only dream about how delectable Tony would look naked and spread out before him, all exposed and ready to be stuffed with a knot or two. Steve would be up for it. But that would need to wait. For now, he had the breathtaking sight of the genius making obscene slurping noises as his lips stretched wide around his knot, to savour. 

At his back, Steve grunts and moans became louder and less controlled, his knot now applying a constant pressure to Bucky’s prostate. Leaving the cracked marble countertop to crumble down further in peace, the alpha reached back with his metal hand to grab onto one of Steve’s ass cheeks, forcing his mate deeper inside to a place he’d never dared to open up before, afraid and vulnerable as he’d been. Soon, every little movement between the three of them was making stars explode in front of his eyes. And sweet, bold Tony was staring up at him with hooded eyes, silently begging him to come. This was how good it could, no,  _ should _ feel every time they were together. Two alphas and their omega, simply loving each other.

Bucky came with a shout, a wave of relief swelling inside him concurrent with his knot. His free hand automatically buried itself in Tony’s hair to keep him in place as his knot locked for the first time in decades. The omega swallowed the first, long spurt of come down dutifully, snaking a hand up Bucky’s thigh to massage the parts of the knot he could not fit inside his mouth. At the same time, Steve’s nails raked over his abdomen as he scrambled to keep his orgasm at bay. With a vengeance, Bucky forced his internal muscles to clamp down harder around him and his mate careened over the edge with a hoarse groan. As his alpha’s seed filled him up and Tony’s tongue undulated against his cock, Bucky was left with no other option but to come anew. Again, Tony took it all in, but as the stream petered off, he pulled back carefully while his hand continued to massage Bucky’s knot, which refused to go down even after a second orgasm.

The omega looked absolutely wrecked, lips red and puffy from where they'd tried to stretch around his knot, but when he spoke it was with a strange calm. No trace of obvious arousal present in it. ‘Alright, Steve, this is where you take over. Get a hand around his knot and keep massaging it until he literally can’t come no more.’ He showed a dazed Steve the movements he should mimic, dark eyes remaining not even looking up at Bucky’s face once. ‘It will probably take some time for it to deflate, but you need to push through. Can you do that?’

Bucky felt his mate nod against his shoulder with a shudder, before Steve’s longer fingers closed around him and another orgasm stole his breath away. The pain was but a long distant memory as he reveled in alpha’s touch. When he managed to open his eyes again, he noticed that Tony had ducked out from under him to avoid getting hit by the spurts of come, but a streak had hit his chin either way. Bucky wanted to lick it off, nearly leaning sideways to do so. 

Almost too casually, Tony wiped his come off with a finger and popped it into his own mouth. ‘Hmm. You already taste better, Barnes. Make your boy buy you one of those newfangled omega pheromone air fresheners and you should be golden. Happy rutting!’

Not waiting for any acknowledgement of his advice or even a ‘thank you’, the genius turned on his heel and sauntered out of the apartment like he hadn’t just given them the best sexual experience of their lives. 

‘Fuck,’ Steve muttered, bucking helplessly as he filled Bucky up with another load of come.

‘Fuck,’ Bucky agreed as his fingers set him off again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
